


This is Least What I Expected

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: In the show, Jace has his “book-club.” However, when coming home to make dinner, Alec discovers what goes on in Jace’s room. Something he least expected





	This is Least What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review, if you like enjoy. However, if you don't like please keep in mind, no one is forcing the reader to read. Please keep this in mind.

This is Least What I Expected

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, Jace, Magnus and Alec belong to Shadowhunters and The Mortal Instruments. The idea came with a thought of what if Jace is really reading books and not having one-night stands.

[If you enjoy this story, please give a review, if not, please don’t leave a negative comment, no one is forced to read this.]

.Summary.

In the show, Jace has his “book-club.” However, when coming home to make dinner, Alec discovers what goes on in Jace’s room. Something he least expected.

* * *

 

Alec was getting ready to have his time with Magnus, he really wanted to do this with Magnus. Alec knew he had already given his virginity to Magnus, but still to him, every time they had sex, it still feels like the first time.

He goes inside, expecting to hear laughter and noise from Jace’s room, according to Magnus, Jace organized things. It’s true that Jace is a bit of a neat freak and probably went to the nearest downworlder bar to pick up a girl and have his famous one-night stands.

Or what he calls book club. It frustrated Alec that Jace does these stupid book clubs, it’s more like trying to think of name that avoids just calling them one-night stands. Alec decided to make dinner with headphones on to drown out the sound of Jace’s latest carnal. While looking, he decided to make steak and bake potatoes. He gets the steaks marinated he marinated, and after wrapping the potatoes, poking them.

Putting both in the oven, he puts together a quick salad, with dressing. It’s finished, with a happiness, he’s able to have time to make them dinner. He removes the headphones expecting to hear thumbing and the sounds of sex.

After checking on the steaks and potatoes, he sets up the table and waits, but still silence. Alec uses his stealth and balance runes as he goes inside and is stunned. Stunned that there is no girl, in fact, Jace is sleeping soundly while holding a book, from the neatly organized books, this isn’t the first book he read.

Jace is currently reading _Stalking Jack the Ripper._ He puts bookmark in there and notices a pair of black glasses askew on his face. This is something new, why is Jace reading? It looks like Magnus was wrong, Jace isn’t doing silent sex, in fact he’s just reading books. Alec puts the glasses away and leaves, Jace wakes up, rubbing his eyes as he touches his face, where are his glasses? Jace smells food, as he goes to see Alec staring at his phone.

Jace sits and asks, “Magnus busy?”

Magnus comes in, “Darling, Jimmy. Dinner time?”

Jace frowns, “Jace, not Jimes, James or Jim, Jace, what’s for dinner Alec?”

Alec brings out, “Steak and potatoes, salad.”

Jace nods, as Magnus excuses himself to check on a potion. Jace is looking around as Alec takes a bite.

Alec asks, “We looking for something?”

Jace shakes his head.

Alec puts the box on the table.

He smiles and raises an eyebrow, “Is this to impress someone, or is there something your hiding?”

Jace looks down, “Nope.”

Alec says, “Jace I know your lying, I found the glasses, and books, what’s really? I mean-.”

Jace starts to lie, but sighs, “Okay, you know mom and dad see me as this perfect guy? Or at least something like that? Grabbing the girls?”

Alec nods.

Jace continues, “I was going to chase after this girl one time, but I found a bookstore and started to read a Game of Thrones book. Then I ended up reading, but I also had eye-sight problem.”

Alec wonders, “What type of eye-sight problem?”

Jace admits, “When I kept asking the book-store lady what the first words for the paragraph are. So, go ahead make fun of me for being a bit of a bookworm.”

Alec says, “Hey there’s nothing wrong with reading, I read, so you read. Is there going to be a real book club?”

Jace shakes his head, “Not unless I want people to make fun of me. Since I’m suppose to be the next Archie Andrews.”

Alec is confused, “Who is Archie Andrews?”

Jace explains, “Riverdale, all around sexy looking red head American perfect guy.”

Alec shrugs, “Okay, for now let’s finish eating and I actually will be happy that I for once have time to read tonight.”

Jace nods. The two-finish eating and Magnus comes back to see that his plate is there and when he went he hears two people talking.

Jace says, “Hey read _Twilight,_ it’s pretty cool.”

Alec laughs, “Wow, really _Twilight._ Fine, so for now let’s talk, what did you think of the first book I think Edward would be cool, he looks hot in the book, but not as hot and sexy as my man.”

Jace says, “Let’s not undress men no matter how hot, I’m tired, I need to go to bed. Night.”

Alec nods as Magnus kisses Alec, who kisses back. Then later on Magnus lets Alec sleep, he goes to see Jace asleep with headphones on, snickering in his head. He removes them surprised at the book he’s holding and wearing glasses.

He removes them and puts the blanket over. Jace moves in his sleep and sleeps. Neither noticing that Jace had his phone open, waiting for text messages from someone, neither expected.

Jace woke up the next morning and looks to see he got a text message, he smiles slightly and replies back. Then getting ready, he starts to bug Alec and Magnus when he hears bed movement and moans, so he quickly leaves the apartment and decides to have breakfast with Clary and Simon.

As much as he wants the title c***blocker for Alec and Magnus, right now he needs distraction and a way to be able to talk to someone he considered special. While eating breakfast with the two, Clary notices that Jace is looking at Simon, and it made her wonder something. Remembering while at the institute how Jace looked, it made Clary wonder one question.

* * *

 

.The End.

Read and please give a good review, any negative comment, I still repeat, no one is being forced to read this story.


End file.
